


Tempting

by AppleCherry108



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCherry108/pseuds/AppleCherry108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem here is that she is crazy hot, and you guess it's slumber party etiquette not to wear pants because she lost hers like three hours ago and has been running around in her panties ever since. Did you mention she was hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting

It's not really a conundrum, not if you're a decent human being. But you are neither decent nor human, so it is indeed a conundrum.

"A sleepover," she said. "It'll be fun!" she said, but here you are at eleven o'clock in the evening sitting in front of the TV while your friend-who-happens-to-be-a-girl lays passed out next to you. The problem here is that she is crazy hot, and you guess it's slumber party etiquette not to wear pants because she lost hers like three hours ago and has been running around in her panties ever since. Did you mention she was hot? Because DAMN.

Maybe 'temptation' would be a better word for this whole mess. A conundrum implies that you're battling two equally valid options, whereas temptation is just you staring at your friends amazing legs and _wow_ her skin looks so soft, but you try to resist touching it. Why? Well, that's the million boondollar question, now isn't it?

Your bulge is so swollen. You always hated saying that though, it sounds weird. Although 'my dick is so hard' sounds even weirder in your opinion. You can't help but stare at her longingly, trying your best to suppress your dumb little whimpers every time your eyes roam over the curve of her hips, or even more depravedly, when you try to peak down her loose shirt attempting to catch a glimpse of her nips.

You groan and fall backwards, back colliding with the edge of the sofa but you just sort of slump down, not caring how messed up your hair gets. You spread your legs slightly hoping to relieve some of the aching in your bulge but you just end up pulling the fabric of your jeans tighter against it instead. You whine pathetically, grinding your hips into nothing. She's so fucking beautiful you just want to kiss her. And touch her. And fuck her, and make her scream your name and feel her tight little pussy around your bulge--

 _FUCK_ you are so pathetic and you know it. You press the heels of your palms into your eyes and scrub them until you see stars. You attempt to reevaluate your life. Seeing your best friend in her underwear shouldn't be making you this unbelievably horny, should it? It’s not like this is the first time you’ve been faced with her partial nudity. It was just like any other Saturday night you two had spent together. Ice cream, cake, and a Harry Potter movie marathon, you two do this all the time, and like always she fell asleep during the fourth movie, right when Harry dives into the lake. You know this for sure because she does it every time and always gets so pissed because the lake and the merpeople are her favorite part.

Your bulge twitches unexpectedly, giving you little shivers up and down your spine. You roll your hips some more trying to appease it. Now what caused that? You close your eyes and rack your brain and notice that the next time 'merpeople' and 'Roxy's favorite part' crosses your mind, your bulge gets extra desperate. For just a moment you pretend it's not a coincidence, that what your Rox really loves about that scene is the mostly naked merdudes with their flared gills and total badassary, and that maybe when she's alone watching the movie she thinks of you and takes those nice long slender fingers of hers and--

Wow, okay, no. This isn't helping the whole temptation thing. Why can't you stop imagining your friend getting fucked? Correction, your BEST friend. Best friend, best friend, BEST FRIEND--your chest hurts. There's an aching in your heart that your idiotic mental mantra isn't helping any. Great, so you can either be stupidly sad or stupidly horny. At least if you're sad you won't have to worry about spontaneously macking on her, right?

Cronus: reevaluate friendship.

It's not like you haven't tried telling her how you really feel before, but it always gets lost in a breakdown of mumblings and "hey do you vwanna hear my newv song?" You're not very good at the being honest or sharing feelings things. Usually you're totally fine just hanging with her, she's great. She's smart and funny and actually listens to you, she never makes you feel stupid and you really don't mind if she punches your arm when you get particularly whiny. She keeps you grounded and you love her for that.

Whoa wait, love? Did you just think that? Ha ha no, no what you meant was like, yeah _like_. You just like her. A lot. Like a lot a lot. Like an intense liking that physically pains you to be near her because sometimes you don't hear what she says, you're too focused on the way she cracks her knuckles absentmindedly while she talks, each in turn and if one doesn't pop she gets this little pout that she doesn't even notice. You occasionally point it out to her just to see her get startled and see how her eyes pop out like a baby deer. Like a liking so metaphysical that you've actually thrown up once or twice because the way she bites her lip when she smiles at you sometimes is far too precious to be legal. Like a liking greater than all the combined empathy for every other relationship in your life because you know if every single one of your friends were trapped in a horror movie scenario and the only way to free them was to jump off a cliff, you'd walk down to Starbucks and wait to read all about it online instead. But if your Roxy had a gun pointed at her, you'd leap in the way and not given a second thought to whether or not a bullet, a paintball, or a spray of tequila was going to come out of it.

Your heart is hurting again, maybe you should've stuck with horny instead of diving head first into sad. You sigh, no longer all that turned on, just really bummed out about life. You let your legs falls flat and try to touch your toes. You fail, miserably, but stretching usually makes you feel a little better, even if you're completely inflexible and more often than not end up straining a muscle or two. You bring your knees back up to your chest and hug them tightly, burying your head in your arms. You sigh heavily and wonder if you should just try to get some sleep, though you know at this point you're just going to up all night thinking about things that either make you sad or horny. You glance up at the TV where _Goblet of Fire_ is still playing on mute. Harry's talking to his dead magic parents or something. You consider waking Roxy up and rewinding the movie but that would involve looking, touching, or talking to her and you're just not up for that kind of temptation at the moment. You smirk and laugh to yourself, considering instead that when this movie is over you'll pop in _Deathly Hallows part two_ and fast forward to the end, cranking up the sound to wake her up and hopefully cause her to freak the fuck out.

Your laughter grows and your shoulders start shaking. Prank wars are common between you two and you think you may have finally come up with a good retaliation. However, you hear Roxy stir next to you and immediately fall silent. Shit, did you wake her? You hold your breath and count off the seconds until the moment has passed and you exhale. That was close. Maybe you shouldn't be thinking about pranks, either. You know what? Just fuck it, you're not allowed to think about _anything_.

"Cronus?"

You completely freeze up; she's awake after all. You swallow hard and slowly turn towards her. She's curled away from you and it's really hard not to look at her butt, especially not when there's tiny pink kittens dancing across her ass. Thankfully she rolls over, throwing out her limbs and stretching for a long minute. She lets out a high pitched squeak and arches her back. God, she's so cute. The way her ribs poke out, how the soft curve of her breasts are accentuated, the way her squeak devolves into something like a moan; your face is suddenly very warm and you can feel your bulge dancing around in your pants again. Oh fuck, you're back to being horny. You just can't help it though, she's completely irresistible. What with her tousled hair and groggy stare, you can see her still trying to wake up, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips.

You almost accidentally moan in your throat but quickly cover it up with a cough. She turns to you with a short "Hmm?" when she catches the credits rolling on the screen. She outright screams and curses. "Mother FUCKER, again??" She balls her fists and punches the air above her head repeatedly. "God fucking DAMN IT, EVERY, FUCKING, TIME!" She swivels around and brings the full force of her sleepy fury down on you. "And YOU!" her fists fall and start knocking against your shoulders, "why didn't you wake me up? How could you let me sleep through it AGAIN?? You KNOW the second trial is my favorite!"

Despite the aching and bruising she's causing you, you laugh under her assault. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't vwant to bother you!" She gurgles out another cry in response. You're able to catch her wrists though, and without much effort slow them down and guide them into gentler blows as if you were puppeteering her. She puffs out her cheeks and starts aiming for your face, half-heartedly trying to break free of your loose grip. You keep laughing at her but when her knuckles press into your lips, you kiss them. Roxy inhales sharply and jerks her hand backwards, easily breaking away from your hold. She gawks at you, wide-eyed with a brilliant blush creeping up her cheeks. You stare back, mouth agape, and it takes you a few seconds to register what you even did.

When it finally hits you, you snap your mouth shut, sharp teeth crashing into each other painfully. You're speechless, why did you do that? _HOW_ could you do that?? After all the temptations you conquered this evening and you fucking blow it on kissing her hand? What a pathetic way to ruin a friendship. Your mouth and throat grow dry and you couldn't say anything even if you knew what to say. Your heart rate is sky rocketing and your chest hurts six ways to Sunday from nerves, embarrassment, and sheer anxiety. You think you might die but you just keep waiting for her to say something. A few more moments pass and she lowers herself down to sit across from you. She's tentatively rubbing the knuckles you kissed with her other hand, staring at the numbers flashing on the DVD player. "Wh-," finally she speaks. "Why did you...do that..?" She's quiet, barely above a whisper, still not even looking at you.

You swallow hard. "Sorry." That's it? You have to say something more, you've completely alienated the poor girl. Your eyes start to sting and you can feel yourself on the brink of tears, but you can't cry, not yet. "I didn't mean to." She looks up at you with her bright eyes and you can't tell if she looks hurt or shocked. "I shouldn't havwe done that, Roxy I'm so, _so_ sorry." Your voice wavers, your fear betraying you. You bite your lip and try to suppress the hiccup working its way up your throat. You can't just start sobbing.

"Does that..." her voice grows louder, a little more confident, "does that mean you...wanted to then?" Your breath catches and you can feel your heart skip a few beats. This is it, you're really dead now. You open your mouth to say something but all that comes out is a little squeak. She tries again to get an answer. "You said you _shouldn't_ have, does that mean you'd thought about it before?"

"N-no, not...not exactly..." you stutter. At least you can honestly say that of all things you'd imagined doing to her, kissing her knuckles was not one of them. Her shoulders fall a bit and she looks away again. You think you heard her breathe out a quiet 'oh,' but you can't be sure. Is it just you, or does she look...disappointed? You let out a nervous laugh, trying to break the tension. Maybe you can just laugh this all away and forget it even happened. "Why," you're just floundering nervously now, "have you?"

Roxy's eyes dart back to you for a brief second and run away just as fast, her blush growing darker. Your heart breaks into a sprint and suddenly you can think even less straight. Your mind is reeling and you have no idea how to react when she leans forward a bit, reaching out a hand to yours and carefully walking her fingers up your knuckles. You let her take your hand into hers and pull it towards her. You swallow hard again and you can feel sweat beading on your brow as she ever so slowly raises your hand to her lips and... presses a kiss onto your knuckles. Your own face is completely flushed, perfectly camouflaged with your shirt. Roxy's is the exact color of Kankri's sweater and she's got her eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows knitted together in embarrassment. You're in complete shock, mouth hanging open again. When Roxy pulls back, ending the kiss and releasing your hand, she gives a small start and looks up at you when your hand stays in place. She has both her hands around the collar of her shirt, bunching up the fabric nervously. You have no idea what you're doing. Your thumb slides up her chin and glides over her lips, parting them slightly. What are you doing? Your other fingers curl underneath her chin, stroking her soft skin. You can't do this. Your eyes are locked and you can feel yourself tilting towards her. Don't do it. You fall into her, capturing her lips with your own, tilting her head to meet you perfectly. You did it, fuck.

Her hands jump from her shirt to yours, grabbing at the fabric. You bring your other hand up to her cheek, curling under her ear and against her jaw. You're in heaven. Her hands, her skin, her lips--she feels _amazing_. You beat back the growing heat in your abdomen, trying your best to ignore your bulge that's acting like an alarm clock just went off. You have to stay cool though, you're already walking on thin ice with this madness, so you can't push it. You think she's about to break away for a breath but when she opens her mouth she just rolls her tongue over your lips. You can't stop the moan that comes surging out of you. Your whole body keens and suddenly it's like your entire spine is your bulge. You rock forward, hips and chest bucking needily. Your hands shoot to the back of her head, tangling and clawing at her hair, pressing her into you feverishly. Her hands let go of your shirt, splaying out across your chest. You press into the kiss as hard as you can and she moans into your mouth, further fueling your desperation. Your pants are unbearably tight, clothes too hot. You would rip them off this instant if it didn't mean breaking your kiss. Her lips part again, tongue drawing lines across your bottom lip. You breathe heavily through your nose, each breath a whining moan. You can't get enough of her, can't get _at_ enough of her. You want your bodies pressed together. You want your mouth on hers, on her neck, on her shoulders. You want your hands in her hair and on her hips, around her waist, on her butt and just holding her hands. You want your fingers to tangle just like your lips, you just want to hold her and have her be near. You don't ever want to let her go.

Her devilish tongue gets the best of you, though. It breaks past your lips and passes your sharp teeth, finding yours and running circles around it. You're not sure if you're even breathing anymore, you just keep making little noises to tell her how much you love what she's doing. Her hands have wrapped behind your back and are pulling you in. Your bodies are flush and you writhe against her, unable to keep still. If it's even possible your face gets even hotter as it crosses your mind that your tongues are like two bulges twisting together. You try to push that thought away as fast as you can because it's making your real bulge go berserk. She leads your tongue into her mouth, passing over the bridge of your lips and she begins to suck at it. She's intoxicating, perfect. She knows just how to make you squirm for her and you love every second of it. Another thought worms its way to your attention and this time you can’t ignore it. You're in her, it tells you. The way she's pulling at your tongue, almost to the back of her throat, desperately attempting to pull you so close that you become one, you're _inside of her_. The pitch of your moans goes up a whole octave. Your entire body is on fire, rolling against hers faster and faster, and you can't, no really you _can't_. Abort, ABORT! Shuddering head to toe, it takes all your willpower to firmly plant your hands on her shoulders and shove her away. You were about to lose control, lose yourself to pure instinct and desire, and as gratifying as that may seem it's nothing you want to subject her to.

You fall back, panting heavily, eyes screwed shut. You can't look at her, not yet. You need to calm down first, let some of the arousal fade. It's like a great emptiness taking over your heart, but you must endure it. When you think you can finally chance a glance at her, she's slouched over, hands on her knees, still trying to catch her breath. She looks up at you, eyes cloudy and lips parted, her tongue peeking out. There's a thin trail of saliva dribbling down her chin, tinted violet. You groan low in your throat and throw your head back against the edge of the couch. No, nope, you weren't ready to look yet. Your hips shiver, rolling lethargically at a low hover. You think it best not to try to stop them lest you pen up any more physical frustrations.

"S-sorry," you managed to mumble, your throat's still dry. She hums and comes over to you. You tense up, hoping she won't try anything because you're quickly losing the ability to hold back, but she just crawls over and seats herself beside you, curling up against your chest. Her arms wrap around you waist and she rests her head on your shoulder. "It's okay," she murmurs and you think she understands exactly what happened. You tentatively lean over and place a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiles against your skin. It really does help to have her against you again; the empty feeling clawing at your chest begins to ebb away. You smile contentedly, pulling your arms around her and resting your head against hers. She snuggles into you more and giggles a bit. You let out a short laugh, smiling into her hair.

You feel like you're finally starting to calm down; mind, heart, and even your bulge. It just feels so right and comfortable to have her in your arms and you wish you could tell her as much but you can't seem to find the words. Some time passes like this, your breathing syncs and you can feel her heart beat with yours. You don't want to move but the clock in the other room chimes midnight. "Rox," you murmur as softly as you can, "it's late we should probably..." You really don't want to move but you hope she gets the message.

She wiggles and readjusts against you, hugging you tighter. "It's a sleepover." You chuckle quietly and she nuzzles her cheek against your shoulder.

"So?" you ask bemusedly.

"So, let's get out the sleeping bags and zip them together so we can cuddle.

You outright grin and tilt her head up so you can kiss the edge of her mouth. "Alright." You try to stand up but you're wobbly on your feet; you're both drained. You end just pulling out a blanket and sleeping on the couch, with Roxy curled up with you all night.


End file.
